whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Richard E. Dansky
Richard's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Development *''2000/July 24: *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'House of Tremere' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Wind From the East' Contributions * ''2001: MTAs: Guide to the Traditions Material * 2000/January 3: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/July: VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets * 1996: * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Vampire: The Dark Ages's Fountains of Bright Crimson *Vampire: The Dark Ages's Jerusalem by Night *''1998/September'': *Classic World of Darkness's Midnight Circus *''1997/April 15: *1995: *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Doomslayers: Into the Labyrinth' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Mediums: Speakers with the Dead' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Risen' Author * ''2002/September 30: DAM: Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook * 2001/September 17: MTAs: Book of Madness Revised * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/December: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 3: Ascent into Light * 1998/August: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 2: Passage Through Shadow * 1998/July: (wraiths) * 1998/June: MTSC: Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Rulebook * 1998/March: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 1: Descent into Darkness * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/May: * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996: *Changeling: The Dreaming's Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition *Exalted's Exalted: The Abyssals Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter: The Walking Dead *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *''2003/September 1: *2000/May'': *''1997/May'': *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Iberia by Night *''1999/February'': *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex (Endron and King) *Werewolf: The Wild West's Frontier Secrets *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *''1998/January'': *''1996/July'': *Wraith: The Oblivion's Ends of Empire *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Artificers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Haunts *Wraith: The Oblivion's Shadow Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Great War Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Based on the Work of * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Developer *''2000/May'': *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Cainite Heresy *''1998/July'': *''1999: *Vampire: The Dark Ages's 'Fountains of Bright Crimson' *Vampire: The Dark Ages's 'Jerusalem by Night' *1999/February'': *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns *''1998/January'': *''1996/July'': *''1997/April 15: *1995/August'': *''1995: *1995/October'': *Wraith: The Oblivion's Doomslayers: Into the Labyrinth *Wraith: The Oblivion's Ends of Empire *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Artificers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Haunters *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Masquers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Sandmen *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Risen *Wraith: The Oblivion's Shadow Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's World of Darkness: Tokyo *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Original Design Contributers * Trinity's Trinity Rulebook (limited) * Trinity's Trinity Rulebook * Trinity's Trinity Rulebook (softcover) Resource Assistance * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0 Special Thanks * 2001: MTAs: Guide to the Technocracy: Rich "Seder" Dansky, for feeding us well. * 1999: MTAs: Masters of the Art: Rich "Stuffed Hippopotamus" Dansky, for more than a year of wisdom, erudition and convention antics. * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0: Rich "Pool Fu Spice" Dansky, for gettin' that sinking feeling. * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox: Rich "Jackie Chan" Dansky, for kicking Evil Dude butt. * 1997/September: MTAs: World of Darkness: Sorcerer: Rich "Five-Ton Truck" Dansky, for getting lessons in state trooper etiquette. * 1997/September: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate: Rich "Cuba Gooding" Dansky, for racking up the most impressive set of invoices in White Wolf history. * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Rich "Ghost Fingers" Dansky, for being this move's blood sacrifice. * 1997/February: MTAs: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book: Rich "Coffin Break" Dansky, for making the chicken soup without saving enough for himself. * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds: Rich "Bells and Whistles" Dansky, for bringing the GAMAs home. * 1996/August: : Rich "Harrowing" Danksy, for resolving a few Fetters. * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Rich "Extra Dice... For a Price" Dansky, for letting his Shadow develop Wraith Second. * 1995: MTAs: Destiny's Price: Richard "Undead Undead Undead" Dansky, for taking over the line that is both alive and dead. Dansky, Richard E. Dansky, Richard E. Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators